<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Leave A House and Find A Home by PercyNeedsTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694481">To Leave A House and Find A Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea'>PercyNeedsTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Sibling Wilbur Soot, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Healing, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Abuse, Minor Injuries, Not a ship fic, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, for more exposure, i am trying so hard to include more tags, i feel obligated to make this sbi now that i got phil involved, later on tho, let them be kids dammit, not as bad as it sounds, sometimes a found family is two teens and some animals, sorta - Freeform, techno is a piglin, tommy and tubbo run away, whoops, wilbur goes deeper into insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated Mature for mentions of child abuse and some violence. Proceed with caution.<br/>-<br/>That’s not the man who he grew up with. That’s not the man who played him songs when he was a child and couldn’t sleep. That’s not the man who saved him from an Enderman with only a wooden shovel and a shield. That’s not the man who came to visit him in these new lands as a surprise. That’s not the man who he fought alongside with for their new nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That man was not the Wilby he knew.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo have had enough of the wars and the people not caring for them, so they run away.<br/>-<br/>set after Festival Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I feel so stupid. I feel abused.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ONCE AGAIN THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS FIC. NOTHING REALLY TO DESCRIPTIVE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!<br/>-<br/>chapter title is a lyric from Rät by Penelope Scott</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy has just about had enough. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up without fear, the last time he could walk outside without the risk of someone seeing and attacking him, not even the last time he had even <i>gone</i> outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was constantly scared, of not only his enemies, but his own family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur has fully lost it. Techno wasn’t helping. Philza wasn’t here to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo was still there for him, but the poor boy was still recovering from being attacked at the festival. He had been drifting in and out of sleep, only truly awake when he wanted to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was there with him every time he made even the slightest noise. He stayed right next to his bed, ready to help him when he woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur wasn’t happy with this. He yelled even more at Tommy for spending time helping a “traitor” instead of helping him continue his plans for destruction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks back on that day, the day of the festival after they had been attacked and as he tried to help Tubbo get back to Pogtopia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <i> <br/>Tommy could hardly see. His vision was blurry with tears and he felt as if he couldn’t breath. He felt he had no right to complain as he watched the shaky rise and fall of his best friend’s chest. If it wasn’t for that, Tommy would have assumed the older was…</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>No, he shouldn’t think of that. He should think about continuing to tend to his friend’s wounds.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>As he rubbed some healing potion on his arms, Wilbur appeared at the doorway.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why are you even bothering?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy looked up at him, confusion laced in his face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because I don’t want him to respawn? That’ll hurt more than healing.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wilbur shook his head and walked closer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><i>“No, no, no. That’s not what I meant. What I meant,” His eyes narrowed. “is why are you helping a</i> traitor?”</p>
<p>
  <i><br/>The blonde stood up to face him. “Do you still believe he was a traitor? Good gods, Wilbur, he never was and never will be! Can’t you just trust us for once?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>He turned back to Tubbo and continued to rub the potion onto his arms only to feel someone strongly grab his arm and pull him back up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t you <b>DARE</b> talk to me like that again. You understand?!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy’s eyes widened. He looked down at the hand gripping his arm that was sure to leave bruises.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wil… Wilby, you’re hurting me-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>“MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING WILBY.”</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy flinched as his brother raised his voice. He began to feel tears prick at his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am your leader, your PRESIDENT, and I expect you to refer to me as such.” The grip tightened. “Do you understand?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The younger nodded his head, too scared to talk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“SPEAK!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Before he could even open his mouth, he felt something collide with his face. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>...Wilbur had just slapped him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tears began to pour out of eyes as the pain ran through his face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wilbur scoffed. “Pathetic. For all this talk of you being such a ‘big man’, you can’t even handle a hit.” He leaned into the sobbing boy’s ear. “Welcome to the real world, Tommy. Trust no one. Especially when they were on the enemy side.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>He released his grip on Tommy’s arm and watched him collapse on the ground. The blonde’s quiet whimpers and gasping breath’s echoed through the room. The older turned on his heel and walked out. As he walked out, he passed Techno. He simply smiled and continued to walk away. Techno glanced at the two teen’s in the room and followed Wilbur to their planning room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy was hyperventilating. He couldn’t breath and he was hurting, and not just physically.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>His brother, the man he had looked up to for so many years and fought alongside with for a new home, had just **hit** him. He just hurt him. It might not seem that much but that simple hit to the face shattered Tommy’s belief in his brother. No, not brother. He could never call him that again. Crazed man. Dirty bastard. A poor excuse for a leader.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>As he was trying to compose himself, he heard a shaky voice next to him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“...Tommy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>He whipped his head and looked at the burned boy in the bed next to him. Poor, poor Tubbo. He had bandages over his eye and his skin was still red and pink from the fireworks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy breathed in and wiped his tears. “Yeah, Tubbo?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tubbo’s eyes began to water. “Why did Wilby do that…?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The blonde flinched at the nickname.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t know, Tubbo… It’s fine, though. I’ll be fine. Nothing I can’t handle. How are you doing, Big T? You still hurting?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tubbo slowly nodded his head. “Yeah. My eye still hurts and my ears are still ringing a bit, but they go down when I talk.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy smiled as he sat closer to the brunette. “That’s good to hear, Big Man. You’ll get better soon. I know you will.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The shorter of the two moved to sit up, and Tommy quickly moved to help him. Tubbo leaned against him as he began to speak.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y’know, I’ve been thinking-” </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“A miracle.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tubbo lightly poked Tommy’s side before continuing to speak in a whisper.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We can still… you know… run away. I know you don’t like the idea of leaving them behind, but… Tommy, he doesn’t care about us. They don’t. Nobody does.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy frowned. “That… that’s not true. I’m sure someone here cares about us-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The brunette gently grasped his hand to make him stop talking.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tommy, if they cared about us, Techno wouldn’t have shot fireworks at me, Dream would have never taken your disks and killed my bees and burned my house, Sapnap would have never killed your Henry, Wilbur would never have hit you…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tubbo turned to look at the blonde and gently put his hand over the darkening hand-shaped bruise on his face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They would have never let kids fight in their wars.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The younger’s eyes widened.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They would have never destroyed our home, separated us, or killed what we loved.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tubbo began to tear up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They would have just let us be happy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>That line was the one that broke Tommy. He dropped his head into his friend’s shoulder and sobbed. Judging from the wetness that he felt on his shoulder, he guessed that Tubbo was crying, too.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Both boys clung to each other as they finally let the weight fall off their shoulders in the form of salty tears.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>As night fell, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the safest Tommy had felt in a long time. Since that night, Tommy has hardly left Tubbo’s room. They continued to speak in whispers, far too scared to raise their voices. They continued to speak about running away, Tommy having agreed the morning after Wilbur had hit him for the first time. They had already packed everything they needed and were prepared to run at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got worse than that, though. The few times Tommy left the room, Wilbur was always there. He began to go even further, going from slapping him to punching him. Everytime, he would yell to him about how he should respect him, and how he was obligated to help him blow up Manberg as his right hand man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy always came back more bruised than the last incident, but it seemed he cried less. Poor boy has already gotten used to the pain being inflicted on him from a man that should have protected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed today was going to be another one of those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy walked out of Tubbo’s room holding some buckets. They had just run out of water and needed some more if they wanted to continue keeping contact with Wilbur to a minimum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he closed the door and walked to the stairs leading out of the ravine, he heard a voice coming from behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait there a moment, <i>Tommy</i>. Now where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde froze as fear began to set in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could turn around, a strong hand gripped his hair and turned him around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me when I speak to you.” Wilbur ignored Tommy’s noise of pain. “Unless you want to make me angry. You wouldn’t want that, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy shook his head and whimpered as the grip tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve told you this before and it seems that I’ll have to tell you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go of the younger’s hair but then quickly punched him in the gut, causing Tommy to gasp and collapse on his knees. Tommy tried to breath but was interrupted as he felt a cool surface touch the bottom of his chin and tilt his head up. Tommy’s breath hitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur, the crazed man that was once his hero and brother, was holding a diamond sword to his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve told you to <b>look</b> at me when I speak to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put the sharp blade closer to his throat. The younger felt it prick his skin, almost drawing blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you understand, <i>Tommy</i>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen began to shake his head before stopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yes… Sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More pressure in his throat from the sword, this time drawing blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ, you know I hate it when you mumble, Tommy-dearest. So I ask you to repeat that but speak up.” He removed the blade from his throat for a few seconds as he waved around his arms. “Gods, to think that you were once so <i>annoyingly</i> loud. You would never shut up and now you don’t even speak. Was it something I did? So that way I can keep on doing that-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was suddenly cut off as something was bashed against his head from behind him. He slumped forward and fell on the ground, sword clattering as it fell against the stone floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy scrambled away from the man, breathing heavily, before looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There stood Tubbo, chest heaving, tears streaming down his face, holding a chunk of cobblestone in his hands. He locked eyes with Tommy before running to him and collapsing into him, holding him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy-! I was… I was so scared… I thought I-I was gonna be-e too late and that he was g-onna kill you-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo was hiccuping as he spoke to Tommy. The latter was still stunned, everything that happened finally settling in as he looked at the shell of a once great man on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Tubbo stood up and dragged Tommy to his feet as he led them to his room. He sat the blonde on the bed as he grabbed some bandages and their bags. He quickly cleaned up the small wound and wrapped the fabric around his neck, muttering apologies for not having been there sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, we have to go. We have to leave before he wakes up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy, still in shock, simply nodded and grabbed his bags. Tubbo grabbed his hand and led them out the room, past Wilbur’s knocked out form, and up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They emerged from the side of their dirt hill and began to walk to Techno’s stable. As they boarded the horses and set their bags behind them, Tubbo spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy.” The blonde looked up. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to look back. He wanted to stop and give his brother another chance. He didn’t even check to see if Wilbur was still alive after being clobbered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew this was their only chance. He knew there was no coming back from this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew the man that was possibly dead on the floor of the ravine was not his brother. He was someone else. That’s not the man who he grew up with. That’s not the man who played him songs when he was a child and couldn’t sleep. That’s not the man who saved him from an Enderman with only a wooden shovel and a shield. That’s not the man who came to visit him in these new lands as a surprise. That’s not the man who he fought alongside with for their new nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That man was not the Wilby he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo maneuvered his horse next to Tommy. “Toms…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger sat up, realizing he never answered. He looked to Tubbo and to a new direction, never looking back to their little hill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set the horse into motion, and Tubbo followed after him as they set out into the woods. They were never coming back. They were never going to fight in a war again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were finally going to be safe. They were finally going to be happy. They were finally going to smile and be able to run around without the fear of someone fighting them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were never going to be separated again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were finally going to be kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first night out alone and the morning after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a very short chapter but i really wanted to get something out before my creative juices fully dwindled out. I hope yall enjoy it, still! and thanks for the support on this story and my other stories!! very pog.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft sounds of water landing in puddles and echoing off the walls would have been a comfortable noise if not for the thunder outside. The earth-shaking noise shook Tommy awake. He grunted and turned around to face the never-ending darkness in the cave.</p>
<p>As lightning went off behind him, the cave illuminated for a second and revealed the sleeping boy next to him. Tommy smiled and moved closer to his sleeping friend. The sounds of the storm drifted off and became background noise as the warmth enveloped him. Eyes closing, he slowly began his journey to the realm of sleep. Then everything was dark and quiet, save for the quiet beating of his heart.</p>
<p>-<br/>He was awoken as he felt something shift next to him. Tommy groggily opened his eyes, sunlight blinding him for a second before he adjusted to its golden rays. As he glanced down to find the source of his awakening, he was met with the view of brown hair and pale skin with burn scars.</p>
<p>Tommy smiled and he raised his hand to run through the brunette’s hair. The sleeping boy hummed and dug his face into the blonde’s chest.</p>
<p>After what felt like an hour, when it was possibly only a few minutes, the shorter shifted before stretching his arms out.</p>
<p>“Mornin’, Tubbo.”</p>
<p>The mentioned boy looked up to face his friend and he smiled. “Morning, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Both boys stayed there for another minute or so before Tubbo spoke again. “Are we gonna stay here and set up base or are we gonna keep going?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes, Tommy following his actions.</p>
<p>The taller shook his head. “We have to cover as much ground as we can. They’re probably just waking up and it’s only a matter of time before they see we’re gone. I don’t want them finding us and yelling at us.”</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and popping his back. Tommy walked to the opening of the cave and leaned against the wall, looking out to his surroundings.</p>
<p> They had to make an emergency stop due to the heavy rains. They had found a small opening in a cave and decided it would be best to stay there. After clearing out all the monsters and blocking up the rest of the cave, they quickly settled down for the night. It was a somewhat well hidden area, surrounded with small hills next to a forest. He wasn’t sure how far they had actually travelled, but some part of him knew it wasn’t enough. Another part of him felt that it would never be enough.</p>
<p>Tommy was taken out of his thoughts by Tubbo coming up behind him, looping his arms around his torso in a lazy hug. The taller chuckled as he turned around to properly hug him.</p>
<p>The old Tommy would have called him clingy, but after everything that’s happened, he not only accepts, but craves for affection. While the events that led up to this happening weren’t the best, the outcome was welcoming. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Both of the boys had eaten a quick breakfast as they had to saddle up the stolen horses as soon as possible. They had to keep moving if they wanted to increase their chances of never being found. As soon as both the horses were ready and carrying their supplies, the boys quickly rode off, leaving little to no evidence they were ever in that cave.</p>
<p>As they rode off further into the woods, Tubbo began to speak.</p>
<p>“So… when do you reckon we’ll be far enough?” Tommy scrunched up his face in thought. “I’m not sure. I guess when we find a nice area to live in?” Tommy turned to look at his friend. “What kind of biome do you want to be in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo smiled widely. “A flower biome! That way we can build a new bee farm!”</p>
<p>The blonde laughed before turning back to face the path. “Gods, you and your bees. You’re never gonna stop loving those fuckers, are you?” Tubbo glared at him. “Then tell me what sorta biome <i>you<i> wanna live in. It’ll never be better than a flower biome, though.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm…” Tommy closed his eyes, thinking. “I would say… not really a biome, but I sorta want to live near the shore. Y’know, ocean view at the perfect angle to watch the sunset.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tubbo looked surprised. “Wow. Didn’t think you’d put actual thought into that.” He moved his horse to walk right alongside Tommy. “But! How about we do both of our dream areas? Like, we find a flower biome right next to the ocean?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then that’d be perfect, but it can’t be near here. It’ll have to be even farther down our journey.” Tubbo nodded before looking back to the path ahead. Tommy knew this journey was going to take a long time, and it would take even longer for them to get even close to healing, but he also knew this was something worth fighting for.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>No, not fighting. They didn’t want to fight anymore. They wanted to heal. Together. After all, healing together is the best kind.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank y'all for reading! i plan to continue this and i have some plans~ hope y'all will stick around for the ride!</p>
<p>Remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :)</p>
<p>-Love, <br/>percyneedstea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo finally make a place for their own. However, their past isn't so easy to escape as they had hoped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS HERE. Huge thanks to my friend Danny for reading through this chapter. He was watching me as I wrote which, thanks to me succumbing to nervousness as I was being watched, made this chapter be made a lot faster. So tell Danny thanks for low-key peer-pressuring me :].</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The powerful rays of the sun began to pour and filter through the canopy made by the dark oak forest. The near-quiet crunching of leaves made by two sets of feet was the only noise in the woods, except for the distant sounds of a running creek and wild animals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silent murmurs of caution and half-hearted jokes began to spring up the longer the travellers traversed the dense forest. As they neared the end of the woods, they slowed down and remained quiet, trying to hear any near disturbances. Faintly, they heard the sounds of walking metal and clinging jewels. Recognizing the sounds, both travellers sprung out of the shadows of the trees, and they saw a bustling village, left untouched by their old friends and neighbours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter of the two quietly spoke. “Holy shit… civilization.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller spoke next. “And not an enemy in sight. It’s perfect already, Tubso.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few hours were spent becoming acquainted with the locals and restocking on materials. The villagers, luckily, let them take as many materials as they needed, as they saw how young and malnourished the two teens were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so, I’m Tommy,-” “And I’m Tubbo!” “-and we sorta had to run from our old home. We’ve been on the run for the past few… weeks? Yeah, about 2 or 3 weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the villagers seemed surprised at the information, but they motioned for them to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, basically… we want to ask if we can seek refuge here for a while? We can give things in return, of course-.” Tubbo quickly sat up and gestured between the both of them. “We can help protect the village, and we can help with the farming or hunting animals, or help with any repairs you might need.” Tommy nodded before continuing. “Yeah! We might not look like it, but we can work hard. We used to do it all the time back where we came from.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villagers considered their offer for a moment, before looking at each other and nodding. They returned their gaze to the teens and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week had passed since then, and the two boys were doing great. They had quickly gained back any weight they had lost while rationing in the wilderness and got the materials they needed as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of their days were spent commuting to various places in the village and doing tasks. While most of the villagers didn’t want them to help, stating that they didn’t need to work to stay here, the pair insisted they helped. The boring chores they had done back in Pogtopia and L’manberg were suddenly not as boring. Planting pumpkin and wheat seeds was suddenly calming in the fresh and clean air, opposed to the ever-watching eyes of an estranged brother and constantly humid air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had also helped keep watch over the village. While the iron golem kept some of the monsters at bay, there were still some casualties from time to time. However, with Tommy and Tubbo around, the monsters never even came close to their neighbours’ doorsteps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The village soon began to blossom into the size of 3 villages combined. While Tommy might not be the best at building structures that didn’t involve just cobblestone or oak, he understood blueprints and was quick to follow. Soon, it became a pattern: Tubbo would plan the houses and placements, and Tommy would gather resources and build. They had built a house for themselves and even gone as far as to tame a local stray cat, lovingly named Harvey, for protection from creepers and extra company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With more houses, more villagers from nearby came to live in the growing community. With more people came more work to grow crops to sustain the bustling life found within the village. Along with more crops, trading had become more common, and more materials were available.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within 3 weeks, the village had transformed into a small city. While Tommy would have loved to settle and continue their work in the city, he knew that word would spread to their old friends of a growing community. <i> ‘That’s if they even noticed that we’re gone,’ </i> Tommy had thought to himself that night. <i> ‘Is WIlbur even alive? Has Technoblade even gone back to Pogtopia?’ </i> That train of thought came to an abrupt halt and Tubbo walked into their shared room in their house. “Time to switch out, Tommy. I stopped a mod of zombies, so there shouldn’t be mobs coming near here for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded as he stood up and picked up his equipment from the cabinet near their door. He stopped as he put on his iron helmet, turning around to meet Tubbo’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, I think we need to move soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence almost made Tommy want to punch himself in the face for breaking their routine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde cringed as he heard the fragile voice of his best friend. “Well, it’s just that-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy,” The older cut him off. “Why… why would you want to <i>leave</i>? This is the best thing we’ve done ever since we’ve run from Dream SMP lands. Why would we leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy slowly breathed as he prepared for the possible argument. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, trust me, if we had a choice, I would never want to leave here. I mean, the people are great, the deals are better, and I think this is the best we’ve eaten in, like, a month. Seriously, Pogtopia was just potatoes and I’m glad we finally have variety.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...but?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause. “I think that at the rate the city is growing, word is bound to get out. I’m sure that in about a week or two, the villages in the SMP lands will hear about a great thriving city and they’ll tell everyone back there about it. They’ll hear about a village that is so advanced, it’ll almost seem like one of them came out here to add to it. Then they’ll come over and see us and either beat the shit out of us, kill us, or take us back. I don’t want for the city to be affected.” Tommy slowly walked closer to Tubbo and cautiously put his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “I don’t want for them to find us or to cause harm to this city, so it’ll be best for us to leave once we finish up some more things around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, a long silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...No.” Now <i>that</i> caught Tommy off guard. “...’No’?” Tubbo stood up straighter as his face contorted into one of determination, his hands clenching loosely into fists. “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, there is quite literally no other choice. We either stay and risk the city being found or destroyed and something happening to us, or we keep on going-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said <i>no</i>, Tommy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Tubbo raised his voice, Tommy flinched back. Harvey, from his cat bed, sprung up and stood in front of the blonde. The Maine Coon has always been more loyal to Tommy and upon noticing that his owner was stressed, tried to draw some sort of barrier between the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo’s expression softened for a second as he realized what he did, but he quickly regained his composure. In a softer but still firm voice, he spoke. “Tommy, we can’t just <i>leave</i> this place. We’ve lived here and worked here for almost a month. Only for us to, what? Get up and leave because you have some small doubt? That’d just be <i>stupid</i>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy once again tensed up and shifted. Harvey looked about ready to pounce when the cat realized that Tommy was still nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo, we can’t risk the city being hurt because of us. There are literal families with children that live here, and you know what the people back in SMP lands are capable of doing when they feel betrayed.” He stood up straighter, but he continued to look down towards the floor, where Harvey was attempting to comfort Tommy by purring against his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette continued to stand his ground. “They don’t even care about us, Tommy! Wilbur hit and yelled at you every chance he got, Technoblade just let it happen, and no one that was in Manberg even knew what was happening to us. The only two other people in that damned ravine either hurt us or neglected us.” Tubbo took a step forward and held his hand out to Tommy, who flinched back. “Let’s just stay here, Tommy. They don’t care about us, so if they thought we were out here, they wouldn’t even try to get out here. Just stay with me here, <i>please</i>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey hissed at Tubbo in warning, who didn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy took in a deep breath. “Tubbo, you know what Wilbur is like. He’ll feel betrayed and he’ll send Techno to hunt us down so he can kick our asses.” The blonde looked up to his friend. “They won’t come here just to investigate the village or to see what happened to us. They’ll come here to hurt us.” He looked out the window. “They’ll kill us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The faint growling of undead mobs outside filled the silence. Harvey continued to hiss quietly, going as far as to puff up his fur to seem more intimidating. Tommy and Tubbo continued to stand still, neither moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Tommy sighed as he leaned over to pick up Harvey who meowed in surprise before purring at being in his owner's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll… head out. It’s been too long since you left. After all, those monsters aren't going to take care of themselves.” He turned around, Harvey still in his arms, as he began to walk out the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy, wait-” The door slammed closed, leaving Tubbo alone with his thoughts. Soon, he heard the noises of monsters meet their doom at the hands of his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo slowly walked over to his bed, still slightly processing everything as the sound of mobs got farther away. He knew, deep down, that Tommy was right, but he wanted so desperately to keep living here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was perfect here! The locals loved them, they always had something to do and this was the best they've been treated in so long. They didn't have to worry about wars or abusive brothers. However, it seemed that even while far away, they still couldn’t escape their past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ll just sort it out in the morning. For now, Tubbo was exhausted, so he laid down and hoped that tomorrow they could agree with what to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like my writing style changed a good amount when I was writing this. I found myself using more descriptive words, i think? </p>
<p>Anyways, remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>love,</p>
<p>percyneedstea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>6. Crazed Man and his Sane Enough Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade finally does something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*is gone for five months*</p><p>*reappears*</p><p>'ow do? </p><p>Anyways, yeah I haven't updated in a while,, whoops. The writing style might've changed two or three times. I'll try to update more since I have a good phone now, so I don't have to sit down and grab my tablet to update or write now. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning. The sun couldn't read the dark ravine but for the most part, the inhabitants of Pogtopia still had a vague feeling of how long they've been asleep for. </p><p>Technoblade had just woken up, deciding to get an early start on getting more materials for his farm and for Wilbur’s plans. On his way to the stairs of the ravine, he felt as if something was wrong; some unshakable feeling he couldn’t understand. While pondering, he passed an open door and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>That door was Tubbo and Tommy’s room.</p><p>That door was never open anymore.</p><p>The piglin-hybrid decided to peek his head in, against his better judgement. He was surprised to see no one sleeping in the bed or on the floor. He then noticed that the room looked more bare than how he had last seen it.</p><p>He checked the chests and found they were filled with useless and easy to gather items. Not a single ingot of iron, piece of steak, or even an empty bucket.</p><p>‘...Strange,’ He thought. ‘It’s almost like they were never even here…’</p><p>Standing up, Techno decided to find Wilbur and ask him if he happened to know the whereabouts of the two teens. He knew that Tommy and Wilbur weren’t on the best terms right now, but Wilbur always made sure he knew where the teen was at all times.</p><p>“Wilbur,” Techno cringed as his voice echoed against the stone walls. “D’you where the kids went? I checked their room but they’re just-”</p><p>As he neared the stairs, he noticed a lump of brown on the floor. It took him a second to realize that it was Wilbur. His eyes widened as he quickly ran to the man on the floor.</p><p>“Gods- Wilbur? Wilbur!” Techno tried to shake him awake and noticed the back of his head was a little darker. Quickly inspecting it, he felt dried blood. Not a lot, but blood nonetheless. He glanced around and noticed the cause of his brother’s injury: a chunk of cobblestone which had crusted blood on one side.</p><p>Techno sighed as he began to pick up Wilbur to fix his wound and try to wake him up.<br/>-<br/>Half an hour later, Wilbur was still knocked out. He was sleeping in Techno’s room. The pink-haired man, however, was inspecting the ravine as he tried to figure out what happened. He found a diamond sword next to where he found the ex-president. The tip of it also had some blood, but not that much. Suspicious...</p><p>There were also some buckets near the base of the stairs. After quickly investigating them, he found that they were, in fact, the buckets that Tommy and Tubbo used.</p><p>
  <i>’What the hell happened here...?’</i>
</p><p>A quiet groan from his room caught Techno’s attention. He quickly turned and ran to his room and found Wilbur awake and holding his head.</p><p>“Wilbur!” Techno quickly ran to the bedside and sat at a nearby chair. “What happened, Wilbur?”</p><p>The brunette held up his hand as if to tell the other man to wait. Techno simply nodded and went quiet.</p><p>A sigh. “I’ll be honest with you, Blade… I have absolutely no fucking idea what happened.”</p><p>“What?” Techno leaned closer to the man in the bed. “Alright then… Tell me what you remember, if you can.”</p><p>Wilbur sat up and scowled. “I was getting after Tommy again and as I was talking to him, something happened… Now I’m here.”</p><p>Techno tilted his head. “Is that all that happened?”</p><p>“I spoke to him and nothing else.”</p><p>The pink-haired man held up the sword he found earlier. Wilbur squinted at it and mumbled, “That’s my sword.”</p><p>Techno nodded. “Yeah. I found it next to you when I found you. However,” He moved the sword closer to Wilbur. “As you can see, there’s some blood on the end, and it’s not from you since your injury was from a rock and produced more blood than shown here.” He narrowed his eyes. “So, tell me what <i>really</i> happened, Wilbur.”</p><p>The brunette frowned before sighing. “Fine. I’ll tell you what happened. I’m not guilty of anything anyways.”</p><p>-</p><p>“...then, as I was talking to Tommy, I heard something behind me. Then I felt something hit me, and now I’m here. Satisfied?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Wilbur… Gods, <i>Wilbur</i> what the hell?”</p><p>The piglin-hybrid looked up to the blank ceiling, hands covering his angered face.</p><p>“What? What’s so bad about what I said?”</p><p>Techno snapped his head to look at him so hard, he was surprised he didn’t hurt his neck in the process.</p><p>“What’s so bad about what you said? <i>What’s so bad about what you SAID?<i>” Techno harshly grabbed Wilbur’s shoulders as he continued. “Wilbur, you just admitted to not only abusing, physically and mentally, two kids, but your <i>brother<i> and his <i>best-friend<i> and all you have to say is ‘What’s so bad about what I said’ ?!”</i></i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Look, the kid had it coming. That’s what he deserves for stepping out of line; for disobeying my orders-!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“What the fuck would dad think, Wilbur?! Huh? What would he do if he found out you, his son who he trusted with taking care of his baby Toms, were fucking <i>BEATING</i> not only him, but Tubbo, who is practically our brother-?!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I DON’T CARE WHAT DAD THINKS! THIS IS MY WORLD, MY COUNTRY, MY RULES, AND I KNOW WHAT’S RIGHT FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD!” A deep breath was taken before continuing in a terrifyingly calm voice. “Don’t you <i>dare</i> question me again or so help me gods I will slit your fucking throat.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>By this point, Wilbur was in Techno’s personal bubble of space. He was jabbing a finger accusingly at him, as if the teen’s disappearance was his fault.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Techno’s eyes changed from their usual dark brown to a sickening red for a split second before shifting back to normal. He slapped away Wilbur’s hand before turning away from him, heading towards the door.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“And where do you think you’re going, exactly?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The older simply sighed before opening the door.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I’m going to fix the mess you made, just like I should have done when you first hit Tommy.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The door slamming closed echoed through the ravine before the same deafening silence once again enclosed the stoney walls. The torch by Wilbur’s bed frame flickered, as if taunting him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wilbur huffed before turning to face the wall. “How dare they…? How <i>dare</i> they?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He glanced towards the Ender Chest in his room, all sanity gone from his eyes, now replaced with crazed revenge. He popped open the lid and smiled in a sickening way as he pulled out bundles of TNT, all leftover from planting them in the ground under Manberg.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“They’ll regret doing that...They’ll regret acting as if I’m the one in the wrong, when that fucking child was the one fucking me up… I’ll make them pay.” A hollow laugh echoed through the room. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He stood up and walked out of his room, explosions in hand, failing to see the multiple sets of eyes peering to him from the lower stairwell.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>-</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Outside the ravine, in a hidden base underneath a lake, the piglin hybrid was sorting through his chests, trying to find paper and leather. As he found the materials, he gathered them and walked over to the crafting table. Finally, he completed making a book and quill. He began to write down, neatly but quickly, in fear that the sun will set before he could send out the letter. As he signed the letter, he quickly rose to the top of the lake, keeping the book safe from the water.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>A loud whistle came from his mouth, and from a nearby tree, an owl rose from its roosting place. The owl flew towards the hybrid, landing on his arm.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Now, I want you to take this letter and take it to Philza. Is that understood, Clementine?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The owl simply took the letter in her beak and flapped her wings, signifying that she understood. Techno smiled and raised his arm a bit higher, giving the owl enough space to take off.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Then see you later Clementine. Have a safe flight. The gods above know that even without Tommy here, he’d get upset with you getting hurt.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>With a quiet cry, Clementine took off, her powerful wings taking her into the colourful evening sky. ‘All that’s left to do is wait.’ With that, Technoblade turned back to his lake and sunk to the entrance of his base.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The situation, for now, was out of his hands. All that he could do now is wait.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright see y'all in another five months-</p><p>Kidding! Unless-</p><p>No, but seriously, I'll try and update more. This chapter is short but it's been sitting in my docs for a while and I wanna get it out there as soon as I can. </p><p>Anyways, remember to take your meds, drink some water, eat some food, and take a break and move around if it's been a while. </p><p>Take care y'all, I love you! </p><p>-Percy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed! this is going to be my first multi chapter fic since i strayed /really/ far away from the prompt my friend gave me but i also dont want to just leave it as how it ended. if i get some good feedback, i'll continue working on it everyday i can!</p>
<p>I also ask that y'all please check out my instagram! i make fanart of mcyt (all from the dream smp) and i would really appreciate it if yall would check it out and give me a follow and some likes! My username there is: percyneedstea</p>
<p>Remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :)</p>
<p>love, <br/>percyneedstea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>